peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 February 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-02-13 ;Comments *Complains that he's just heard the latest White Stripes single being played on the previous programme, but he can't play it - as he has a copy of the album and not the single, and he's not allowed to play the album: "I've been wicked somewhere down the line and I'm being punished for it." *Show is from Peel Acres. Peel apologises after being informed by London that a glitch means the sound occasionally disappears for a moment: "And I hope, in the traditional manner, that it is not spoiling your enjoyment." *Assumes the 'Cheshire Country' of the Mountain Goats song is probably not the Cheshire that "we all know and love and in which I grew to something approaching manhood." *Customary Valentine dedication of 'My Funny Valentine' by FSK for the Pig at the end of the show. Session *Mountain Goats #1. Recorded 30 January 2003. Tracklisting *Bug vs Rootsman feat. Mexican: www (7") Razor X *Futureheads: Carnival Kids (EP: 1-2-3-nul!) Fantastic Plastic Records *Jerry Lee Lewis: Another Place Another Time (7") Smash Records *Mountain Goats: When I Get Home (Peel Session) *V.L.A.D.: 8 Bit Bull (EP - D') Ångström Records :After a lengthy introduction, Peel starts the wrong track. (Wrong Track Moment) *Agathocles: Lay Off Me (CD - Live In Gierle, Belgium, 1989) Not On Label *Little Feat: Willin' (LP - Sailin' Shoes) Warner Bros. Records *Sharkey & Robbie Long: Where's The Party At? (12") Bonkerz *Crossover: Phostographt (Various LP - Rough Trade Shops - Counter Culture 2002) Mute *DJ Scud: Deliver Me (LP - Ambush!) Rephlex *Mensen: Move Over (Album: Oslo City) Mensen Records *Mountain Goats: Linda Blair Was Born Innocent (Peel Session) *Cornell Campbell: Gorgon (10") Attack Gold *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Merched Ya Neud Gwallt Eu Gilydd (Compilation LP - 20 (Singles & EP's '94-'96)) Castle Music *Distorted Minds: T-10 (12") Kaos Recordings *Artie Shaw: In The Still Of The Night (78) Musicraft (Pig's Big 78) *Five Satins: In The Still Of The Nite (7") Ember Records *Party Of One: Shotgun Funeral (7") FatCat Records *Mountain Goats: Cheshire County (Peel Session) *Melys: Achub Fi (LP - Casting Pearls) Sylem *Saalschutz: Leererer, Inhaltsloserer Ausdruck (Various LP - Bis Auf Weiteres Eine Demonstration, Geräusche Für Den Tag Danach) ZickZack *Lord Composer: Hill And Gully (7") Downbeat *Kling Klang: Heavydale (The Superposition Single) Rock Action *Detroit Cobras: Heartbeat (EP - Seven Easy Pieces) Rough Trade *Ali Slimani: S'Habi (LP - Espoir - Hope) Le Chant Du Monde *Mountain Goats: Shadow Song (Peel Session) *Dan Hicks And His Hot Licks: News From Up The Street (LP - Where's The Money?) Blue Thumb Records *Twisted Individual: Soiled Snatch (12") Reformed Recordings *Stars As Eyes: Suspension Days (LP - Enemy Of Fun) Tigerbeat6 *FSK: My Funny Valentine (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta Records File ;Name *John_Peel_20030213.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:2003 Category:Wrong Track Moment